Night At The Tavern
by Dawn Felix
Summary: A quick Two-Shot story about my character Malia who has a month off and decide to go to a tavern to unwind herself. Rated T just in case.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone Felix here and to be honest with you people, this one-shot was supposed to be, well, a one-shot, but I'll make it a two-shot because the story is too long. This story was inspired by stories like _**Drinks After Work**_ by **_Discordia81_** and **_EXHIBITION_** by sesshys jaded samuri**_,_** but I feel like those stories were too sloppy and rush, I mean is like the writers couldn't decide on a plot so they crammed everything into one big mess by making the characters shallow for a quick hookup scene, but their stories flaws does help me to write my own bar story.

Also this story it's taking place in my fan-universe named, _**Bismarck Universe**_ a universe where some characters, worlds and races from Street Fighter, Tekken, The King of Fighters, Warcraft, DC, Marvel, RWBY, X-COM, Overwatch, Warhammer40k, Diablo, StarCraft, TMNT, Final Fantasy, Metroid, Zelda, Doctor Who, Mass Effect, Halo, Star Fox and many others are living together in one single galaxy, and it's the home of some of my fan-characters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the races that would appear in this story, I only use them for my story, but, I do own Malia and the other fan-characters that will appear here.

**Reviews**: I would like them.

"..." - _**character's Speech**_

* * *

It is currently night on planet Gaia the capital homeworld of the Gaia Empire and is the home-planet of several races such as the Rito, the Burmecian, the Clavat, the Pandaren, the Goron, the Selkie, the Dwarf, the Gnome, the Lilties, the Zora, the Tauren, and the Trolls. The planet its larger than Earth, having a diameter of 15,273 kilometers, compared to the 12,756 kilometers diameter of Earth, and it has two moons with one of the moons being actually large, taking up at least a quarter of the sky and the planet has a gravity of 1.375G, and this intense gravity gives the native races of the planet their natural physical resiliency and power. The night sky was clear, the two full moons were shining brightly in the sky, gracefully shining upon Cornelia City a totalitarian police state city which it is the capital city and power base of the Gaia Empire and the largest city on Gaia with a population of 19.49 million. The city of Cornelia is full of crowds of people of different races mostly Burmecian, Clavat, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Tauren, Lilties, and Trolls walking, running or strolling down the busy city.

Currently in one of the houses in a urban area of Cornelia City inside of a 500 square-foot two-story house a female Burmecian who stands approximately at 6 feet and 1½ inches tall with a upperback-length green-hair, turquoise-blue eyes with a slender curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed body with grey-fur around her body named, Malia Farron, was in her bedroom in front of the mirror fussing with her appearance while she is wearing a sleeveless green-light tight sweater, and a dark-grey tight-jeans while her hair was tied in a ponytail. It is Malia month off after she finished a 4 month-long mission with the Gaia Empire to deal with threats like the Burning Legion, the Daleks, the remnants of the Zerg Swarm, the remnants of the Imperium of Man, the Xenomorphs, the Necromorphs, remnants of the Covenant, Thanos, Darkseid, and the Dragmire Empire. Malia then stops fussing with her appearance before she took a deep breath and nodded to herself in the mirror.

Malia then took her cellphone that was on the top of her cabinet and put it in the pocket of her pants before she does the same to her wallet. After making sure that everything in the house was off, Malia leaves the house and began to head toward the Pig and Whistle one of the most popular tavern/inn in the city as many citizens of Cornelia City and member of the Gaia Empire enjoy going to this place for either date or even just to sit around and relax after a hard day at work, and it is Malia's favorite place to go after she received a month off since it is near the urban area that she is living, so she is a frequent client.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Malia eventually found the famous Pig and Whistle which during the night, the place gets filled with many people from different races, but during the day it is a much calmer place. The Pig and Whistle is a 25,000-Square-Foot two-story building where alcohol, coffee, and foods are served commercially, and it also acts as an inn. Malia Farron walked into the Pig and Whistle to take her mind off of her job and to unwind her hard work, she glanced around her and see that the pub is crowded full of people from different races with some of them were sitting at the tables chatting, eating, playing Triple Triad or just drinking while serene classical music was playing relaxing all of the people who were just looking to unwind their troubles after a long day of work like her.

Malia headed straight for a barstool and then she released a heavy sigh as she sat atop one of the many stools. Several conversations buzzed around the young female Burmecian as she settled onto the seat and awaited the attention of one of the bartenders. One of the bartenders a female anthro-fox standing around at 5 feet 7 inches tall with a slender frame with a curvaceous body figure with brown-fur all over her body with canvas-fur around her muzzle to the front of her torso and the tips of her tails named Abby who has a dark-hair tied up loosely in a small, messy ponytail while wearing a sleeveless grey-tank top with a dark-loafers and a grey-stretch font-pants walked toward Malia.

"Oh, hey, Malia!" The female anthro-fox bartender named Abby said yanking Malia from her thoughts and she glanced up to see the female anthro-fox bartender smiling at her, "What can I get you?"

"I will have a glass of Thunder Ale with ices." Malia responds with a calm tone and Abby nodded before she turned around and walked to the direction of liquors.

Abby took a clavelin bottle that has a pale-straw color liquid on it before she went back to the bar table and places the bottles on the counter in front of Malia. Then the female anthro-fox bartender bent down under the counter to get a small ice bucket and 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass. Abby the female anthro-fox bartender then placed the bucket on the counter before she took the 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass and put ice on it and open the bottle, she then filled 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass with the pale-straw color liquid to the very top.

"Here you go, Malia." Abby calmly said as he placed the 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass already filled with the pale-straw color liquid of the Thunder Ale in front of Malia with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Malia said with a calm voice before she pulled out her credit-card from her wallet that was in her pocket pants and the female anthro-fox bartender took it from her hand.

Abby then swiped it through a card-reader and handed it back to the female Burmecian who place her card back to her wallet to her pocket. Then, Abby turned her attention to one of the other patrons, leaving Malia to sit there to enjoy her drink and the nice music they had playing in the background. Malia then look around and see that the crowd were all comfortable with some of them were well into their second-round and simply enjoying each other's company, she then sips on the drink and barely blinks as it goes down, then she gently put her drink down on the counter. Malia sat there listening to the music as she spun the glass with condensation round and round on before she took another sip from her drink before she put the empty glass down on the counter and motioning for the female anthro-fox bartender to refill.

The female anthro-fox bartender took the clavelin bottle again before she went toward Malia and refilled Malia's glass as the pale-straw liquid steadily climbed up the glass to the very top of the glass. Malia smile at the female anthro-fox bartender who smiles back at her before she turned her attention to another patron, leaving Malia again to sit there to enjoy her drink. Malia took a sip from her drink before gently put it down as she was relaxing letting her mind drift along with the music that was playing in the background. While Malia was drinking and relaxing, she has no idea that she is being watched by a tall muscular anthro-wolf male that has a medium build muscular body type standing at 6 feet 2 inches tall with a gray fur all over his body with light-grey fur around his muzzle to the front of his torso. The anthro male wolf is wearing a sleeveless white open leather-vests with a dark-blue cargo-trousers and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

He had been watching Malia since she had entered the tavern as he recognized that she's the famous Malia Farron who is one of the champions of the Gaia Empire. Malia's sleeveless tight sweater make easy to see her slender yet well-toned figure, and then her tight-jeans also shows that her thighs are slender but well-toned, and all of that seems to at least to be enough to excite him. Finally, after waiting a couple of hours, he determined that Malia was alone, and if she was waiting for someone, they had apparently stood her up, so he stood up from his chair and made his way toward Malia as he was certain that he would not be going home alone.

~ **To Be Continued** ~


	2. Part 2

_**Well, this is part 2 of this story. **_

* * *

Malia was relaxing as she was letting her mind to drift along with the music that is playing in the background while she was drinking a Thunder Ale a fairly weak alcoholic beverage since it is a light-beer. But while Malia was relaxing and drinking her troubles away, she has no idea that she is being watched by a tall muscular anthro-wolf male that has a medium build muscular body type standing at 6 feet 2 inches tall with a gray fur all over his body with light-grey fur around his muzzle to the front of his torso. The anthro male wolf is wearing a sleeveless white open leather-vests with a dark-blue cargo-trousers and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He had been watching Malia since she had entered the tavern as he recognized that she's the famous Malia Farron who is one of the champions of the Gaia Empire. Malia's sleeveless tight sweater make easy to see her slender yet well-toned figure, and then her tight-jeans also shows that her thighs are slender but well-toned, and all of that seems to at least to be enough to excite him.

Finally, after waiting a couple of hours, he determined that Malia was alone, and if she was waiting for someone, they had apparently stood her up, so he stood up from his chair and made his way toward Malia as he was certain that he would not be going home alone. Malia took a sip from her drink before she put her drink down on the counter when she felt someone approaching her and she also felt its gaze, but she ignores it and continued drinking her drink, "Excuse me." The anthro male wolf said with a smirk on his face getting Malia attention, "Can I sit here?" He asked as he was pointing at the empty chair next to Malia with a smikr on his face.

Malia casually looked at the male anthro-wolf and given him a nod, "Sure." She said before she looks away and sips her drink as the anthro male wolf slid into the empty tool next to her.

"So..." The anthro-wolf male began as he rested his elbows on the counter and looks at Malia with a flirtatious smile on his face while Malia looked over her shoulder and saw him that he was looking at her with a smirk on his face, "What's a sweet beautiful lady like you doing here all alone?" He asked as he was still giving Malia a flirtatious smirk.

"I'm just trying to find some peace and quiet to relax." Malia calmly replied before she took a sip from her drink.

"Rough day huh?" The anthro-wolf male asked friendly but still with a smirk on his face.

"Kind of..." Malia casually replied before she took a sip from her drink until it was finally empty as she was not sure if she wanted to have a conversation with a stranger.

The anthro-wolf male notice Malia's glass to be empty, "Can I get you another drink?"

Malia looked up at the anthro male wolf before she looked at her glass which, surprisingly, was empty, so she looked at him again and shrugged, acting completely indifferent, "Alright, but nothing beyond that." She said still acting calm and indifferent about the situation, and the anthro male wolf smirked at her.

The anthro-wolf male grinned and then called out to the bartender, "Hey, another drink for the lady."

The female anthro-fox bartender took the clavelin bottle again before she went toward Malia and refilled Malia's glass as the pale-straw liquid steadily climbed up the glass to the very top of the glass again, and then female anthro-fox bartender looked at the anthro-wolf male.

"What are you gonna have?" Abby asked while looking at the anthro-wolf male who looked back at her with a smirk on his face.

"I would like to have a Thunderbrew Stout." The anthro-wolf male answered, giving the bartender a small smirk.

Abby the female anthro-fox bartender nodded before she turned around and walked to the direction of liquors. Abby took a marsala bottle that has an amber-brown color liquid on it before she went back to the counter and places the bottles on the counter in front of the anthro-wolf male. Then the female anthro-fox bartender bent down under the counter to get a beer-mug glass and then open the bottle, so she could fill the glass with the amber-brown color liquid to the very top.

"Well thank you beautiful." The anthro-male wolf male said as he flashes a smirk at the female anthro-fox bartender again as he took his drink and the female anthro-fox bartender smile back at him before she turned her attention to another patron.

Then the anthro-male wolf male smirked at Malia, "I haven't had a chance to introduce myself..." He said getting Malia's attention again, "My name is Xander." He said as he flashes Malia with a smirk while she looks at him with a casual expression as she sips her drink, "And you must be Malia Farron, the famous Champion of Gaia Empire." He said as he reached out and grasped her hand while he was still smirking at Malia.

"I am." Malia casually replied as she then carefully extracted her hand from his grasp.

"I've heard a lot of wonderful thing about you..." Xander said still smirking at Malia, "But, I guess you don't want to hear all this, so..." He said as he then took his drink and took a quick sip from it, "How's it been for you?" He asked and Malia casually look at him but she still was giving him a friendly smile.

"Well, I've been through one hell of a ride all this four-month." Malia casually replied before she took a sip from her drink.

"Hmm... Sounds like a drag." Xander replied as he was grinning at Malia while his eyes trailed down to her figures and see how slender yet well-toned and well-endowed her body is, "So, you like to do some workout?"

"Yeah." Malia casually asked as she looked at him, "And you?"

"Well, I've been doing workouts for many years on a weekly basis. I'm not a bodybuilder but I have muscles that the average guy doesn't." Xander proudly said with a smug smile on his face, "I hear people tell me that I look fit on a regular basis." She said still in a proudly way, "A lot of people ask what I do, but I simply told them to eat clean and exercise, do it forever and don't stop." He said with a smug smile on his face as he flexes his muscles.

Malia smirked as she looks at Xander, "Wow." She said as she tries to make her voice sound interested.

"You want to touch?" Xander asked as he was still flexing his muscular arm.

Malia chuckled and shake her head, "No, it's fine."

"I insist." Xander said and moves closer to Malia.

"Alright..." Malia calmly said as she then extended her hand and touch Xander's muscular arm, "You're really built." She said as she gives him a compliment and then Xander sit back to his tool.

"Your calves look amazing too." Xander said as he looks down at Malia to see her slender but fit calves before he looks back at her.

Malia smile, "Thank you for the compliment." She said giving Xander a friendly smile, "But enough about me..." She said with a smile on her face as she looked at Xander who was still smirking at her, "Tell me a little about yourself." She said, "What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I work as an instructor at the Balamb Garden to train young cadets to be future soldiers." Xander replied still keeping his smirk on his face.

"That's an interesting job you have." Malia casually said as she was giving Xander a friendly smile before she took a quick sip from her drink, "Do you train a young Burmecian boy named, Ralph?"

"Yeah, I do..." Xander replied before he took a quick sip from his drink, "Did you know him?" He asked before he took another swig from his drink.

"He is my son." Malia casually said before she took another quick hearty swig from her drink and the anthro-wolf male nearly spit his drink all over the counter and instead accidentally snorted some from his nose.

"I didn't know he was your kid..." Xander said as his eyes flicked down over Malia in surprise as he grabbed a napkin to clean his mouth and nose, "And I had no idea that you were a mother..." He said nervously as he makes a small smile and Malia make a soft chuckled before she took a swig from her drink, "Are you proud to be his mother?"

"Of course, I am proud." Malia casually replied before she took another swig from her drink before she turned around to face Xander once he calms himself down, "And you?" She asked smirking at the anthro-wolf male and Xander looks at her confused, "Do you have a family of your own?"

"Well, I mate with a lot of women, but I don't have any children yet." Xander calmly replied, "After all..." He said before he took a quick swig from his drink, "I only sleep with girls because I find them hot." He said as he then makes a small chuckled, "But I did notice something about your son during his training." He said getting Malia's full attention, "The power of psionics is unusually strong with him." He said as he looked at Malia, "That much is clear. Who was his father?"

"There was no father. I carried him, I gave birth, I raised him." Malia calmly replied before she took a swig from her drink.

"So, you've never slept with anyone?" Xander asked now curious.

"No, I've never been with anyone..." Malia replied before she took a quick swig from her drink, "I was... I was raped by members of the Imperium of Man during the war." She said as her voice was expressionless, but her hesitation let on her apprehension to share such a personal story.

"Oh... I'm–" Xander was going to talk by her unexpectedly traumatic story until Malia cut him.

"Don't. And don't worry about it..." Malia replied severely, "Those men were killed while some were captured by the Gaia Empire." She said before she finally empties her glass as she took a swig from her drink, "But anyway..." She calmly said as she then grabbed a napkin to clean her mouth, "As much fun as this has been, I've to go." She said as she then stood from the tool and Xander also stood up and he grabbed her upper arm to steady her and she then looked at him with a suspicious expression.

"Can I convince you to stay for a little longer?" Xander asked as he releases Malia's arm.

Malia makes a small chuckled, "No, it's been a long day." She calmly said still giving Xander a small smile, "I just want to go home and rest."

"Well before you make your way out of here, and I will probably never going to see you again..." Xander said before he clears his throat, "I want to know if you are free tomorrow?" He blurting asked out with a flirtatious smirk on his face.

"I'm actually free for the whole month." Malia replied as she frowned still looking at him with a suspicious expression as she also crossed her arms over her chest knowing why he was asking her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well... If you are willing to... It would be my pleasure to take you to this beautiful restaurant I know of." Xander said as he was still looking at Malia with a smug smirk on his face, "If you want to of course."

Malia frowned still looking at him with a suspicious expression as she still has her arms crossed over her chest, "Sorry but no! I don't think we should do that." She said directly and flatly but still with a calm tone on her voice.

Xander just looks at her with a confused expression, "Why not?"

"Why should I?" Malia asked flatly still looking at him with a suspicious expression and with a calm voice, "You're a stranger and I don't trust strangers, so no I'm not interesting!" She calmly said before she turned around, "Anyway, I guess I'll see you later!" She casually said before she walked out to the double door of the tavern while Xander watched her go.

Xander smirked and shook his head in amusement while watching the female Burmecian walking away swearing that there was an extra sway in her hips as her hips were slightly swaying side to side as she was walking before she disappeared when she exits the tavern leaving Xander alone. Once Malia disappear, Xander returned to the counter to continue drinking his beer while asking himself how could Malia reject him after all he is a dashing, exciting, and a good looking guy with a good job that pays him well, and yet Malia seems to be immune to his charm, looks, and charisma which impress him even more about her.

~ **The End** ~


End file.
